


A Wager

by Darkknightsrevenge



Category: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance, sexual games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkknightsrevenge/pseuds/Darkknightsrevenge
Summary: "I think we have a wager on our hands, Mr. Darcy.""A wager?""Yes. To see who can teach the other more about the intimate arts. Whomever wins decides a shameful task for the other.""Miss Bennet, I-""Are you game, Mr. Darcy?"Mr. Darcy and Ms. Bennett begin a war of the sexes to determine who can best the other with intimacy, with complicated consequences.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	A Wager

The last thing Elizabeth Bennett expected that morning was a caller; even less so the likes of one Mr. Darcy. So when he intruded on her sanctum just as she was practicing with her throwing stars, she was, as to be expected, very surprised and quite cross indeed.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said, moving to pluck the throwing star out of the wood door frame where Darcy had appeared moments ago, startling her. "to what do I owe the pleasure?" She hoped her tone came off sufficiently sarcastic.

"Adjust the angle of your elbow, and you'll be less likely to miss your target." He replied smoothly.

"Considering the pride you take in your appearance, I thought I'd spare you the stitches." She replied, almost as smooth. A slight flush arose on Mr. Darcy's cheeks.

"You know much of the deadly arts." Darcy said, fingering a gouge in the woodwork of the doorframe.

"I would not trade my shaolin training for anything in the world." She replied smoothly, taking aim with her throwing star and sending it straight into her target across the room.

"Again, adjust your elbow." Darcy said.

"Do you proclaim to know more about the deadly arts than I? Your prideful tone suggests it." Elizabeth said, flushing in anger. Darcy smirked. She grit her teeth and kicked at him. He sidestepped gracefully, taking her foot in his hands and shoving her backwards into a puddle. Elizabeth coughed, the wind knocked out of her. She kipped up, drawing a fighting stance. Darcy remained impassive. She attacked again, only to get her arms crossed in front of her followed by a fell timed tackle that pushed her up against a beam.

"I think I know a great deal more about many things, Miss Bennett." Darcy said, his voice husky as usual.

"Like what?" She shoved him off and sent a kick at his feet, which he avoided.

"Politics-" He blocked a punch.

"Society-" He ducked.

"Love." He finished, pinning her to the wall behind her. She was trapped beneath his strong arms.

"And how do you know I haven't experienced that?" Elizabeth asked. Darcy tensed, waiting for the blow to come, but it didn't.

"A proper english citizen wouldn't speak of such things, let alone experience them." Darcy said, loosening his grip.

"And so you admit that you've never been with a woman?" This time Darcy was sent flying back into the opposite wall.

"I -what?" His face registered genuine surprise.

"A woman." Elizabeth wiped a spot of blood off her lip from where she'd bitten it. "You've never been with one?"

"I have, in fact, been with a woman, Madam." Darcy said. "I can hardly believe you would presume to ask such a thing."

Elizabeth shrugged, and dropped into a fighting stance once more.

"Am I to presume myself that you have been with a man?" He asked, facing her with fists raised. They met in the center of the room, blocking punches.

"Would you be surprised if I said I had?" Elizabeth asked, binding his hands in front of his chest.

"Infinitely." Darcy replied, wrenching his hands out of her grasp and backing away. "I am surprised at your candor."

"So then you cannot accurately surmise that I am inadequately educated in all matters." She said, crossing her arms.

"I suppose I cannot, but an old proverb states that where there is more knowledge known-"

"There is more to be learned. Are you suggesting that I get a tutor for this sort of knowledge?" Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow.

"I- well, no. I merely stated that you could always learn more. With a husband, of course." Darcy cleared his throat.

Elizabeth chewed on her lip for a moment, obviously thinking about something. Darcy relaxed his stance.

"I think we have a wager on our hands, Mr. Darcy."

"A wager?"

"Yes. To see who can teach the other more about the intimate arts. Whomever wins has to complete a task of the others' choosing."

Darcy floundered for an answer, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Miss Bennet, I-"

"Are you game, Mr. Darcy?"

They froze for a moment, and then he gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head.

"We tell no one." Elizabeth said.

"Discretion is of the utmost importance, our little game would be of utmost interest to outside parties."

They stared at each other a moment more.

"What did you come here for, Mr. Darcy?"

"I was going to inform you that I was leaving the countryside for the season, but I believe I have found a reason to stay."

"Oh. Well, consider yourself free once our wager has been decided."

"I shall." He said, face blank. He turned swiftly on his heel to go. A throwing star whistled across the room towards his back. He reached out and caught it midair, turning back to her.

"I believe you dropped this." He said, his voice rumbling, even huskier than usual. He moved to where she stood until their face were inches apart.

Then he leaned in and took her lips, crushing her body to his. He was neither gentle or slow in his ministration, forcing his tongue inside her mouth and fighting for dominance. Then as quickly as he started, he was finished, turning away and leaving.

"Consider that your first lesson, Miss Bennett."


End file.
